Getting an answer
by Nemion
Summary: Songfic. Sara has something to ask about kissing. This is my first fic here. Catherine/Sara pairing.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights to CSI or the characters in this story.**

**This story contains femslash, so if you don't like that run away.**

**The song in this fic is: 'What would happen if we kissed' by Meredith Brooks.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Hey Cath", I call to her, having just walked into her office. The door closes behind me.

"Yeah Sara." Her voice is tired.

"Um, have you ever thought about what would happen if we kissed", I silently ask her, my tone bereft of any emotion.

Surprised and a bit confused she looks up at me and I meet her gaze. _Electricity, eye to eye. Hey don't I know you. I can't speak._ My mouth is dry, and I can feel my mind going blank. How on earth did I manage to ask her that question? _Stripped my senses. On the spot. I've never been defenceless. I can't even make sense of this. You speak and I don't hear a word._

"Hello Sara!"

"Huh", nice reply Sidle, smooth.

"Did you even hear what I said?" She said anything? Damn, I think I might have been to preoccupied with gazing into her extremely blue swirling eyes.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Catherine must think I've traded my brain for cotton, that's about how intelligent I feel now.

"Welcome back to the world Sidle. Now, you were wondering _what would happen if we kissed,_ weren't you?" Her voice dropped at the end of her sentence.

"Yes", I manage to hiss out. We are looking each other intently in the eyes. She's got the bluest eyes one could ever imagine. Then there is her mouth and lips, I've always wanted to feel them on mine, I lick my lips. _Would your tongue slip past my lips. Would you run away, would you stay. Or would I melt into you. Mouth to mouth, lust to lust. Spontaneously combust._

I am kissing Catherine Willows. I don't know how it happened, but it did, and now I am kissing Catherine. Her lips are just as I imagined them to be, soft like velvet, and attached to mine! _The room is spinning out of control. Act like you didn't notice. Brushed my hand._ I think I have gotten my hands attached to her hair and it is soft and curly. She really is soft, strong and confident Catherine is (I'm going to have to say it again because due to a brain freeze words are in a shortage) soft. I am kissing her like there is no tomorrow, and she is kissing me back with equal intensity. Oxygen are starting too become a problem though, and reluctantly I realise that we will have to break apart.

_Forbidden fruit. Ring on my finger. You're such moral, moral man. You throw it away, no question. Will I pretend I'm innocent._ I never dreamed I would ever get a chance to kiss Catherine; she is perfect. Would she like to marry me?

"That was one hell of a kiss Sara." She is breathing heavily, I did that to her, I, me, Sara Sidle, made the one and only Catherine Willows flustered. This situation actually looks good. Most importantly she has yet to run away. "But", oh no, there always is a 'but' isn't there? My happy mode just evaporated into scared and insecure mode. "What is going to happen now, we are co workers, female ones. Have you completely lost all your senses?" Her voice has gotten a little loud, perhaps it is time I excuse myself and run out of her office.

"I'm sor…", I begin looking at the floor, but she stops me.

"Stop. That was not what I was thinking, well not all of it", she pauses. What was she thinking then? She is quite close to me. "In addition to what I said, I was thinking that it is not nice to leave a woman wanting more."

"Huh", very eloquent reply Sara. Did she mean…?

"Don't be dense, kiss me again." There is passion and lust in her voice.

Oh. I can do that. No problem. Catherine's lips watch out, here I come.

_What would happen if we kissed. Would your tongue slip past my lips. Would you run away, would you stay. Or would I melt into you. Mouth to mouth, lust to lust. Spontaneously combust._

Our kiss is heating up. My hands have long since gotten lost in her hair again, and I can feel her hands at my back dragging me towards her. She lets out a small grunt as her backside makes contact with her desk. I didn't know we had moved. I am pushing myself against her, seeking more contact. Her hands have found their way under my top. They are soft. I suck at her bottom lip, she is moaning into my mouth. I want to taste her. With my mouth I beg entrance of her mouth. It is instantly granted, and our tongues start to duel. I'm on fire. This has gone way past a normal kiss, we are making out like teenagers in her office, with the door unlocked. _I struggle with myself again. Quickly the walls are crumbling. Don't know if I can turn away._

I don't think I could ever let Catherine go. I can't find it in myself to resist her. I don't want to either. I want her to see me, to know me.

We've managed to stop making out. Goofy grins on both our faces.

"It seams Sara, seeing as I feel like I want to kiss you again and again that you and I have an appointment after shift. My place?" her confidence faded on the last words.

"Sara?" What? Oh right, she wants an answer.

"Uh-huh, can we leave at once?"

She is smirking at me and in a hushed tone she leans forward and whispers in my ear: "After shift Sara, after we've finished work I promise you won't regret the wait." She is evil. How am I to concentrate on anything, when I know that in mere hours I will be with her again. No overtime tonight. I look at her, mouth slightly agape. I'm a little lost for words right now.

"Go Sara, I will see you soon", she is chuckling as she gently pushes me towards the door. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and then I am out of her office sporting a face-splitting grin.

As I walk down the corridor Greg ambushes me.

"You seam to be happy today, care to tell me", he is fishing, and smirking at me. Normally I would bite his head of, but not today.

"Yeah I am happy, I got an important question answered." The grin on my face from earlier is still stuck, I can't seam to get rid of it. I like it there.

Leaving Greg standing in the corridor pondering my answer, I head towards my lab.

_What would happen if we kissed. Would your tongue slip past my lips. Would you run away, would you stay. Or would I melt into you. Mouth to mouth, lust to lust. Spontaneously combust._

I got a question answered; now I know. Resigning myself to waiting for the end of shift, I'm beginning to think that the theory of spontaneously human combustion might have some merit. I don't want to wait, damn it.

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


End file.
